


All I want for Christmas is you

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does some thinking at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3-All I want for Christmas

All I want for Christmas is you.

 

Kind of a weird sentence don’t you think? I mean, sure it can be true sometimes, and sometimes, you just don’t feel like trying to find something to ask for. Still, is there truly a point in your life where another person is enough for you?

 

Draco thought so as he looked over to his handsome boyfriend leaning down for another present. The gifts were nice, but the most wonderful thing about this day was the partner that he shared it with.

 

“Harry, get over here and give me my gift.”

 

Harry hurried back to sit beside Draco, and handed him the present.

 

Draco put it on the table in front of him and reached for Harry instead.

  
“All I want is you Harry. I can look at the presents later.”


End file.
